


Of Not-Fics and Knot-Fics

by KaliopeShipsIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Omega Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, F/F, Infertility, M/M, Mafia AU, More tags to be added, Mostly Derek Mpreg, Mpreg, Not Fic, Omega Derek, Pregnant Derek Hale, Surrogacy, Warning: Kate Argent, mention of abortion, not derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliopeShipsIt/pseuds/KaliopeShipsIt
Summary: A collection of (mostly) Derek!Mpreg and ABO head-canons, summaries, and half-finished stories from the bottomless pit that is my WIP-Folder.Currently including:- Surrogate Derek- Mafia!AU with Alpha Mafia Leader Stiles impregnating innocent civilian Omega Derek- 19th Century ABO AU in which Derek is a young Omega unhappily married to infertile Alpha Kate Argent and beds gardener Alpha Stiles in the pursuit of finally birthing an heir.... tbc





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My lovelies!
> 
> My work life is once again cramping up my fan fic writing style to the max and a (reliable) end-date is not yet in sight. 
> 
> However, my metaphorical cup continues to runneth over with mpreg headcanons and so I decided to put some of them here for your enjoyment. 
> 
> I plan to return to writing actual fic once my thesis is done and over with, but in the meantime, this will be a place for me to share:
> 
> \- head-canons  
> \- the occasional tumblr prompt-fill  
> \- singular scenes/chunks of stories/plot summaries that have been sitting around in my WIP folder for years and that I will likely never finish
> 
>  
> 
> We begin with a lovely prompt from MinMu, who said: 
> 
> "Possibly prompt (if the spirit moves you). Every time I read the summary for "getting to the bottom of it" with the phrase "he's carrying two very furry secrets.", I think this means that Derek is pregnant with twins. Whether it was a one-time thing with a stranger, unprotected sex with Stiles early on, or being a surrogate for Laura, I find it intriguing that Derek might refuse to bottom because he is pregnant and protective of the babies (but hasn't told Stiles he is a carrier yet)"

In addition to _Call The Alpha Midwife_ I’ve got two other surrogacy-centric stories in the ever-growing WIP folder (both Derek!mpreg, one a somewhat canon story where the surrogacy is made possible by Derek’s werewolfy powers that is a mixture of fluff and mild angst, the other is a dark ABO story that includes Kate Argent) so you might say I am quite drawn to the idea of Derek being a surrogate. 

I don’t think he’d surrogate carry for Laura, though – for one, as a werewolf I don’t see how she could have become infertile. 

Secondly, the fanon!Laura we all know and mostly love would turn into a ridiculously overbearing, controlling, and boundaries-breaking demon, which might become a tad bit too annoying to enjoy. 

Perhaps Paige, though? 

Paige was Derek’s best friend while they were growing up, she’s human, married, and has been trying to have a baby for a very long time.

She’s so unhappy that it has basically come down to Talia offering her the bite to fix her infertility issues and Paige is utterly heartbroken, because she’s never wanted the bite.

She’ll do it, of course, for the sake of finally becoming pregnant, but everyone can tell she’s terrified and heartbroken over her choice.

And Derek can’t stand by and let it happen. 

Derek, after all, happens to be a breeder wolf, a rare type of born werewolf who possesses both the equipment to sire and to carry a baby. 

Also, Emissary Deaton’s got some pretty good connections to an IVF clinic in Oregon and Derek makes sure these connections are solid before he even suggests to Paige that he could carry her baby. 

Paige and her husband Bob (who gets a very unexpected crash course on all things werewolf that leaves him reeling for weeks) are worried at first. 

Paige knows that Derek wants kids some day and she doesn’t want to take this first pregnancy experience away from him, but Derek sincerely wants to make his best friend happy and in the end Paige doesn’t protest too hard. 

Also, Derek argues that he’s an editor who works from home anyways, so he would easily be able to hide his changing body from the public, avoid guest starring on _Oprah,_ and still make good money. 

Plus he’s not dating anybody, so there’s that. 

He travels up to Oregon with Paige after she’s successfully undergone the egg extraction and they’ve fertilized the eggs and it’s pretty much a done deal that the egg will take (werewolf magic), so Derek tells Paige “Why not go for two in one go, optimize the process, you wanted a soccer team full of kids, didn’t you?”

Paige and her husband go on a vacation they booked a year ago pretty soon after, so when Derek takes the pregnancy test four weeks later he’s alone at home.

He stares at that stick and it’s just all a little overwhelming. 

He’s so excited for Paige, but he’s also a little in shock, so he decides a little celebration to take his mind off things is in order. 

However, he doesn’t want to go to his pack, because he knows they’ll descend on him like overprotective vultures (you might say that Mama Hale isn’t the biggest fan of this whole surrogacy plan, she worries about Derek getting too attached).

So he goes to his favorite little coffee shop and orders a hot chocolate, silently celebrating. 

Cue meet cute with Stiles, who has been camping at the cafe for weeks, trying to finish his thesis (this is author self-insertion by the way, in case anyone was wondering why I still haven’t posted an update to _Call the Alpha Midwife_ ). 

Stiles thinks the bearded guy with the gorgeous eyes and the adorable taste for hot cocoa is just the hottest guy he’s ever met.

Stiles is also willing to pay a lot if he proofreads and edits his thesis, because his editing guy bailed on him the week before and Stiles has been in panic mode ever since.

Derek figures he’s got some expenses coming up (new clothes and such, since he is absolutely refusing to take Paige’s money for any of this after she almost bankrupted herself paying for the IVF procedure) so he doesn’t say no.

Over the next couple of weeks, he gets quite a deep insight into the way Stiles thinks.

Plus, he also thinks the guy is pretty damn cute, so there’s that.

Six weeks later, Stiles hands in his thesis and decides to celebrate by finally asking Derek out.

Derek should say no, he should, but he’s a hormonal pregnant werewolf with lack of impulse control and so he says yes.

And they have a date and it goes really well, so they have a second date and that one is even better.

By the third date, Derek’s just like “Fuck it, I like this guy” and they end up getting naked. 

Derek prefers bottoming usually and it isn’t until a breathless Stiles asks him where his lube is when Derek suddenly remembers “Holy shit, I’m 10 weeks pregnant, what if something happens to the babies?”

So he puts on the brakes and Stiles is wonderful about it.

He doesn’t pressure him and they just spend the entire night making out and cuddling - leaving Derek with the conundrum that he’s really starting to like this guy, while his brain keeps screaming “Guess what you idiot, you’re pregnant!” pretty much all night.

When Stiles leaves the next morning, Derek knows he should break it off, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

Instead, he tells himself that he can still enjoy this a while longer before ending it, but Stiles is a little shit who makes him fall in love with him a bit more every day.

Suddenly it’s six weeks later, Derek can no longer button any of his pants, and his hormones are firmly in “want sex _now_!” territory.

Still, he keeps resisting because of his worry for the babies, leaving both of them blue-balled.

Cue a bunch of misunderstandings, lots of judgmental bitching from the Hale women after they catch Stiles and Derek kissing in the cafe one day, a Stiles oblivious to all supernatural shenanigans, a concerned Paige who just wants Derek to be happy, and finally a big showdown. 

Now … I am not a hundred percent sure if one could pull it off realistically that Derek goes the “I’m just going to sit this out” route until the babies get big enough for the kicks to be felt from the outside, but I think I kind of like the idea of them cuddling in bed and Stiles spooning Derek from behind when suddenly something kicks against his hand.

Stiles jerks upright and pulls the cover down and there’s some pretty distinct movement in Derek’s belly that, despite Stiles’ first exclamation, is not a chestbuster from _Alien_. 

Obviously they’d have a heartfelt/freaked out conversation, ending with Stiles taking matters into his own hands and having Derek call Deaton.

He takes over the phone and says, “Yo, you don’t know me, it’s 3 in the morning, but here’s a quick question about penetrative sex during pregnancy”. 

Afterwards he’s very calm and collected when he informs Derek that he definitely respects his life-choices and he’ll wait for him until the babies are born, no big, but if he _wanted_ to have sex now they totally could because Deaton just said it’s safe and Stiles would … 

Needless to say they do and it’s glorious. 

A couple of months later, Stiles is there for Derek during the birth and it doesn’t occur to him until a couple of hours after that _holy shit, this could be their own kid one day!_  

He doesn’t wake his completely exhausted boyfriend up to tell him though. 

He’s considerate that way. 

But if he starts googling nursery themes right that second, well … no one will ever know. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 1 of my Derek!mpreg Mafia!AU headcanons, featuring Stiles as ruthless Alpha mafia leader and Derek as innocent Omega civilian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of Abortion

This fic idea was born when FicLogia asked me what my take would be on a Mafia!AU.

Her question made me smile, because I’d actually tinkered around with a Secret!Agents AU a while back, but I’d never considered either Derek or Stiles as actual members of the mafia.

I don’t think I could ever actually pull off a full Mafia!AU (for as much as I like putting my characters through emotional turmoil, I draw the line at either of Sterek being ruthless killers), but exploring the idea of a mpreg mafia boss/innocent civilian relationship?

Turns out, that one I could do – twice.

Allow me to present Version One, with Omega Derek as innocent civilian and Alpha Stiles as reluctant mafia heir:

Stiles is born into the mafia, led by the feared John Stilinski, also known as ‘The Sheriff’.

When John Stilinski is assassinated, 21-year old Stiles is pushed over the edge, his need for revenge overpowering his initial reluctance to join the family business.  

Five years later, Stiles is more feared than John ever was and he’s also never been unhappier.

Everything changes, however, when he runs into a beautiful Omega at the market one day, a kindergarten teacher named Derek who’s taken his class on a field trip to learn all about produce.

Stiles falls hard and fast.

Derek's innocence, his bright eyes, and his love and fierce protection for all things cute and defenseless fill a need in Stiles that he hasn't allowed himself to feel for a long time.

Of course he doesn't tell Derek who he really is, though he comes close to breaking after about nine months of being with the Omega when Derek gets a call and learns that his close friend Erica was critically injured during a drive-by shooting, orchestrated by Stiles’ clan.

Stiles secretly arranges the best doctors for her and she pulls through, but it drives home to Stiles that his actual life can never touch Derek.

He never wants to see _that_ look on Derek's face again and know that _he_ put it there, so he tells himself he’s going to break it off.

It breaks his heart but he is determined, so he mentally prepares himself for the talk and practices it all the way to Derek’s apartment.

However, when he knocks on Derek’s door and his Omega opens the door, Derek looks even worse than Stiles feels, making all of his Alpha instincts yell at him to _make it better._

Turns out there’s nothing he can do, however, because Derek’s already tried all the remedies he could think off for being exhausted and constantly nauseous.

Stiles demands to know what is causing this, only to literally feel his insides freeze when Derek pulls out a pregnancy test still in the original packing.

He tells Stiles he couldn’t bring himself to do it on his own, that he needed him there for support as he took the test to see if what he’s been suspecting for almost two weeks now is actually true.

Stunned, Stiles nods, all the while praying harder than he’s ever prayed before.

He’s still praying when the stick turns positive.

Derek’s hand flies to his tummy and he lets out a gasp.

He’s still very pale, but there’s a small smile tugging on his lips now, getting wider the more it sinks in what just happened.

To Derek, this is a good thing.

Scratch that, a _great_ thing, because Derek’s just found out he’s going to have a baby with the man he’s pretty sure will turn out to be the love of his life.

Stiles, though … Stiles has just found out what’s going to get his beloved Derek killed.

Stiles has enemies – enemies who wouldn’t shy away from murdering a pregnant Omega in cold blood, all to get back at him.

Enemies who wouldn’t stop until they’d made sure his baby and its father are dead, enemies who’d still be after his child by the time it goes to college.

To Stiles, there is absolutely no chance of this going well, so he makes a very hasty decision.

It’s a decision that literally feels like it’s ripping out his guts and tearing his heart to shreds and so he activates his mafia training.

He switches off everything about him that is kind and human, becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted mafia leader he’s been for the past five years.

Derek notices his frozen features, his wide smile slowly dropping from his face as he asks Stiles what’s wrong.

He reels back as if punched when Stiles tells him he’s going to pay for the abortion.

Stiles tells Derek a bunch of other things, too.

That he’d never want a baby with him.

That he never really loved him to begin with.

That Stiles could never be with a homely Omega as boring as Derek.

That it’s over between them.

He’s brutal about it, even throws a bunch of hundred dollar bills for the abortion at his Omega like he’s some cheap hooker.

It kills him on the inside, but he needs, he _must_ get Derek to hate him so much he’d never want to have Stiles’ baby in the first place.

At first, Derek tries to reason with him, but the more Stiles says the more silent he becomes, until he’s almost ashen-white with shock, hurt, and the first stirrings of fury.

Stiles leaves him, then, feeling empty and heartbroken beyond repair, because he’s sure he’s just convinced the best thing to have ever happened to him to abort what would have been the other best thing to have ever happened to him.

Eight months later, Stiles is a shadow of his former self, cold as ice and distant with everyone.

His closest advisor, Lydia, is deeply worried about him.

His underlings fear him and the more ambitious people in the gang are circling him like sharks, waiting for him to snap.

They can see that Stiles is literally clinging to the edge of his sanity, gone numb by his grief: for the loss of the love of his life, for the loss of the life he could never have, for the child that never was.

He’s sure that Derek went through with the abortion … so sure, in fact, that he almost stops breathing in horror when he goes to the local Walmart one night and just barely avoids bumping into Derek – literally, because Derek’s carrying around a rather large bump of his own these days.

It’s late at night and the Walmart is almost deserted, so Stiles can follow Derek around the store without drawing attention, all the while trying to adjust the reality of his super pregnant former boyfriend with his conviction that he got an abortion.

He watches Derek pick up grape jelly and peanut butter, both of which he knows Derek hates, so it must be a pregnancy craving – a thought that almost sends him to his knees.

Then he watches Derek head towards the infant section, where it knocks his breath away as he watches Derek pick out not one but _two_ little onesies that say “Thing 1” and “Thing 2”.

His brain is stuck on a litany of panicked _He’s still pregnant, holy fuck, it’s twins, twins, twins, twins, twins_ and his heart feels like it’s breaking in two when he watches Derek drape both onesies over his belly, look down with a soft smile, only to get teary-eyed from one second to the next.

He pulls out his wallet, looks inside with a grim expression and then puts both onesies back, the look on his face so deeply worried it makes Stiles’ provider instincts roar at him to make that look go away _right fucking now!_

His instincts are so strong, in fact, that he races out of the store at rapid speed, because his self-control is almost non-existent at this point and he needs to _think_ before he does something else.

Back home, he employs some illegal hacking strategies he learned from Danny and is shaken to learn that the school Derek worked at had some pretty strong opinions on having an unmated pregnant Omega teach impressionable children and fired him the moment they learned of his pregnancy.

Since his family died many years ago and his only living relative – Peter – hightailed it far away from Beacon Hills with nearly all of the insurance money, Derek has next to no support system, following the loss of his work-‘friends’.

Though Stiles knows that Derek’s close friends with a young mated couple named Boyd and Erica, his research shows that Erica’s recently been hospitalized multiple times because her epilepsy is getting worse, courtesy of the emotional and physical stress she suffered when she got shot.

Erica and Boyd are heavily in debt because of her hospital bills and have so much on their plate that Derek has been trying to hide how dire his financial situation is becoming.

For the past four months, Derek has been supporting himself by working three underpaid part-time jobs, including busboy in a restaurant, cooking at a fast food joint, and nighttime janitor at the museum.

These jobs are taking their toll on him physically and none of them come with health care benefits, meaning that Derek’s pretty much burned through all of his savings to pay for doctor’s appointments to make sure his babies are healthy.

It feels like a punch in the gut when Stiles realizes that he did, in fact, completely fuck up Derek’s life, even though he put them both through hell to avoid exactly that.

Stiles has an actual panic attack, then, and once time Danny and Lydia have succeeded in snapping him out of it, both Alphas demand to know what the fuck has been going on with him for months.

Once their shock at the news wears off, Danny and Lydia demand that he stay away from Derek, both of them realizing the danger the heavily pregnant Omega is in.

Unfortunately, an underling named Matt has overheard the exchange – an underling who has been spying on Stiles for months and has been reporting back to Deucalion, feared leader of the rival Alpha Pack clan.

Matt wastes no time in rushing to Deucalion to tell him all about the two Stilinski heirs baking in the oven and Deucalion sends his enforcers Ennis and Kali to investigate three days later.

However, Stiles has had Danny put Derek’s apartment under surveillance by that time, so Ennis and Kali’s visit is very much noticed, leading Stiles to the realization that a) there’s a spy working in their midst, and b) that Derek is now in mortal danger.

In his panic, Stiles makes yet another hasty decision and has Danny kidnap Derek, figuring the pregnant Omega is safer in the mafia den.

When Derek sees Stiles again, his fear for his babies and his terror at being snatched from the street fades to stunned shock and then rapidly switches to fury when Stiles finally reveals who he is and why he did what he did.

Their fight is bad.

Very, very bad, because Derek is adamant that he’s not going to forgive Stiles.

It’s all too much for Derek to take, from the fact that the love of his life is apparently a coldhearted killer to the fact that Stiles abandoned him in the most emotionally devastating way to _protect_ him, of all things.  

Also, Derek has absolutely no intention of birthing his babies while squatting in a mafia hide-out and Stiles about has a heart attack when he comes back into Derek’s room to check on him two hours after their yelling match ended and realizes that his 37 weeks pregnant former boyfriend has somehow managed to escape through the window.

By the time Stiles races after him, Derek has already made it to the edge of the city, not thinking very clearly and fueled by his fury and utter devastation.

Derek’s an absolute mess at this point, his eyes burning, his back so tense it’s cramping up a storm, and his heart breaking all over again, even though he was sure he’d already hit rock bottom when Stiles left.

He plans to get back to his house, jump into his car, and then drive as far away as his last paycheck will buy him gas, not sure what to do after but knowing that he just needs to get away from all of this.

He rushes into his house, packs a few things and carries his bag out to his car, but when he’s trying to close the trunk an arm suddenly shoots around his middle and a hand presses a cloth soaked in chloroform to his nose and mouth, causing him to pass out instantly.

When Derek wakes up he realizes two very frightening things.

First, he’s in the clutches of a highly amused Deucalion, whose face he instantly recognizes from the news.

Second, the stress of being kidnapped _twice_ within 24 hours has apparently made him go into labor, three weeks before his due date.

At first, Derek tries to hide what is happening, not sure what he’s hoping for but knowing that he absolutely cannot give birth to his babies while held captive by Deucalion, the leader of a gang far more ruthless than Stiles’ ever was.

Though he successfully manages to hide his contractions for over two hours of interrogations, being bound to a chair by his arms and legs means he has no chance of hiding it when his water breaks.

It is at this point that Stiles and his whole gang barge into Deucalion’s den, having seen Derek’s abduction on the surveillance cameras Stiles had Danny install on Derek’s home just days ago.

Cue bloody showdown, ending with Deucalion dead and the rest of his gang members either dead or having fled.

Danny and Lydia urge Stiles to _go, go, go,_ but Derek’s just gone into active labor, making a hasty escape from the crime scene impossible.  

Derek is still very mad at Stiles, but he holds on to him as tightly as he can as the agony becomes near unbearable and he starts pushing.

Derek gives birth to fraternal Alpha boys, ten minutes apart, both of them a little small but healthy and strong.

With one boy safely cradled in each arm, an emotionally and physically worn out Derek turns his head to look at Stiles, who’s still holding on to him and staring at their sons in wonder.

The fact that his boys are perfect, healthy, and safe has extinguished most of Derek’s fury, leaving behind only a gut-wrenching sadness.

His voice is tired but firm when he tells Stiles that he doesn’t want to deny their sons their father, but that he’ll do whatever is necessary to stop them from becoming part of Stiles’ world.

Stiles looks at his boys, he looks at Derek, he looks back as his sons … and he makes another decision.

He orders Lydia to get Derek and the boys to the hospital to make sure they’re okay.

Derek demands to know what he’s going to do but Stiles just smiles at him, tells him that he’s doing what’s best for their boys.

Once Derek has left, Stiles gets his gang together, tells them they were always loyal to him and that he wishes them well.

Then he sends them on their way, leaving him standing in Deucalion’s den, the floor still littered with dead Alpha Pack members.

His choice made, Stiles sets the den on fire and then calls the cops, leading to his immediate arrest.

At the station, he claims that all members of his gang perished in the brutal showdown, that most of Deucalion’s gang have fled, and that he’s the only survivor.

Then he proceeds to give the cops enough information to lead to the downfall of multiple gangs all across the country, making sure that none of it will be traced back to him.

His cooperation earns him a deal (and a blind eye turned on his cover story for his gang) and Stiles goes to prison for ten years, rather than for life.

Derek visits him in his station cell the day before he is transferred to the high security prison, their now two months old boys sleeping safely and soundly in a very expensive stroller that Lydia bought before fleeing to South America – along with leaving him a sizeable sum in untraceable money to solve his financial worries once and for all.

Derek wants to know why Stiles turned himself in and Stiles tells him that the only way to make sure their sons wouldn’t ever be part of his world was by dismantling that world completely.

He tells him that being a father also means being responsible and Stiles has evaded responsibility for his crimes long enough.

Derek stares at him in disbelief and Stiles shrugs, a sad little smile on his face as he asks to see the boys.

Derek carefully cradles one baby in each arm and steps up to the bars, close enough so that Stiles can stick his finger through the bars and gently trace it along each baby’s cheek.

He whispers to them that he loves them, that he hopes that one-day they can be proud of him.

Then he looks at Derek and tells him he doesn’t expect him to forgive him for what he’s done, but that he will always love him and that he’s going to be supportive of whatever makes Derek happy.

Derek swallows heavily, leaning his forehead against the bars and Stiles mirrors the gesture, his fingers now tracing Derek’s cheek.

The guards tell them to hurry it up and Derek’s almost out the door when Stiles suddenly realizes he doesn’t even know his sons’ names.

Derek turns around, his eyes glittering with unshed tears and his smile a little wobbly when he tells Stiles their sons are named Paxton and Jonah, their names symbolic for the peace they’ve brought Derek to be able to forgive Stiles.

His smile is brittle, barely there, but for the first time in two months Stiles feels like he can finally breathe a little easier.

For the next eight years, Derek takes Paxton and Jonah to see Stiles once a month.

Even though it makes Stiles’ heart ache to see how quickly they’re growing and how much he’s missing out on, he’s proud of the smart, well-mannered, and kind boys they’re turning into and he is fiercely in awe of Derek for doing such an amazing job of raising them all on his own.

When Stiles gets released two years early for good behavior, he’s both grateful and terrified when Derek picks him up with the boys and takes them to his home, a beautiful little house on the edge of town, with a big garden, a dog, and filled with pictures of memories that Stiles will never share.

It’s just temporary, Derek says, just until Stiles gets back on his feet.

The boys are a little shy around him at first, not used to this new situation yet, but Derek’s never spoken ill of Stiles and has always told his boys that Daddy made some very big mistakes but that he was brave enough to take responsibility for them.

His sons quickly adjust to having Daddy home, though, playing and rough-housing with him and becoming more affectionate and open with him each day.

Derek observes all of this quietly, his expression not giving away what he’s thinking about this, so when Stiles finally finds a job and an apartment, it comes as a bit of a shock to him when Derek quietly tells him that he should definitely take the job, but that it might be smarter to save up a little money before saddling himself with a lease.

He’s not looking at him while he says it, but Stiles can hear _something_ in his voice and so Stiles holds his breath, very slowly reaching out his hand and tracing a finger over Derek’s knuckles.

Derek puts his other hand over Stiles’ hand and tells him that he’s willing to give this another try, but that he cannot promise him anything.

He also tells him that if he’s going to stay he needs to actually start _parenting_ their children, because up until now he’s been acting like the fun uncle and if they want to have a shot at becoming an actual family of four, _both_ of them need to act like parents.

Stiles commits himself to this unexpected chance with everything he has.

They take it slow and they talk a lot, both of them aware that they can never lie to each other ever again.

Their second ‘first time’ actually doesn’t take place until eleven months into their new relationship – three months after Derek’s last heat, which he spends alone because Stiles wants Derek to be absolutely one hundred percent sure he trusts him again before being with him at such a vulnerable time.

Two and a half years later, Derek is very quiet on the day of the boys’ twelfth birthday and when Stiles worriedly asks him what’s wrong after they’ve put the boys to bed, Derek doesn’t quite look at him when he wordlessly holds out a positive pregnancy test.

His voice is carefully controlled when he tells Stiles that he’s not sure how this happened, looking like he’s bracing himself for impact.

Before Derek can say anything further Stiles already breaks down sobbing, telling Derek he’s sorry over and over again, all the hurt and grief and pain and guilt over how he treated Derek the last time they were in this situation overpowering him like a wave.

They’ve spent the past three and a half years working through all the hurt and grief, but that one day in the bathroom almost thirteen years ago is the one spot that’s always been a little too sore to touch for either, the one thing they can barely bring themselves to think about.

It’s the first time that Stiles truly apologizes for it, his guilt and anguish reducing him to a shivering, shaking mess on their bedroom floor, and when Derek drops to his knees and pulls him in his arms, a deeply cathartic feeling of peace washes over both of them.

Maeve Abigail Hale is born nine months later and with a tired but happy Derek cradled in his arms and their sons snuggling their baby sister, Stiles finally feels at peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Version 2 of my Derek!mpreg Mafia!Style AU musings, this time featuring Omega Derek as mafia leader (disguised as an Alpha) and undercover FBI agent Alpha Stiles.


	3. 19th Century Period Piece of Scandal and Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early-19th Century, ABO Aristocracy AU: when 17 year old Omega Derek Hale is married off to 30 year old Alpha bachelor Kate, he figures that he'll give her two or three Alpha heirs and then spend the rest of his life watching his kids grow up, enjoying the quiet life, and occasionally inviting his Alpha into bed. 
> 
> Four years later, there are still no kids and Derek is more or less abandoned by his Alpha in between heats, certain the problem lies with him and not realizing that it is Kate who is infertile. Luckily, a young Alpha gardener named Stiles rises to the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to post the Derek!Mafia boss mpreg version next, but I watched the movie „Valmont“ recently (the Colin Firth/Annette Benning/Fairuza Balk version of ‚Dangerous Liaison’ – also, good on them for obviously using a body double rather than having then 28 year old Colin suck on 15 year old Fairuza’s butt cheeks) and it got me thinking. 
> 
> Usually, when Derek is written as an Omega, he is either soft, meek, quiet, or in danger – perhaps especially so when it’s a period piece or royalty AU. I say usually, because I, too, have dozens of head canons and quite a few WIPs in the Never-Ending WIP folder that can attest to how much pull that image has ;). 
> 
> However … what if Derek wasn’t a victim of circumstance? What if he took his fate into his own hands. How would that work out in a period piece drama with intrigue? So I played around with this head canon and my muse paid a little late-night visit. Since I have another WIP that explores the idea of ‘cuckoo kids’ (in German we use this unflattering term for children whose mothers had affairs and then pretended the kid was their husband’s biological child so he’d pay for it), I’m not planning to full-fic this idea at this time. However, I had too much fun with it for it to collect dust in my WIP folder for the next five years, so for now, please enjoy his latest bout of my writer madness.
> 
> Trigger warnings for infertility (not Sterek) and cheating (not between Sterek).

In the early 19thcentury, the once rich and powerful Hale family has fallen on some bad luck. Faced with a growing list of bills and less and less means to settle them, the family matriarch Alpha Talia Hale seizes the opportunity that presents itself when the patriarch of the perversely wealthy Argent family seeks an Omega bride or groom for his 30-year old Alpha daughter Kate.

Kate has just returned from many years of traveling abroad, having caused more than a few drunken scandals on her travels that Gerard and his money had to clean up, and Gerard wants her to finally settle down and marry and provide heirs.

A passionate hunter and free spirit, Kate is neither interested in being tied to some random homely Omega, nor having to give up her bachelor lifestyle, but Gerard threatens to cut her off financially, after which she grudgingly gives in to his demands and chooses an Omega.

Talia immediately agrees when Kate picks her 17-year-old Omega son Derek after the spring ball, which was attended by all noble families in town.

Derek is pretty, quiet, and innocent, an obedient son who doesn’t dare to protest the match, even though he’s not in love with Kate.

Sure, Kate is charming and a very handsome specimen of an Alpha, but Derek doesn’t feel that special spark, the one he’s read about and heard so many stories about.

Derek knows all about his parents’ money struggles, however, their worries that Cora and Laura will never find good Omega matches because they are deemed undesirable providers, and since he loves his sisters dearly, Derek agrees to the match.

The Hale family receives a very generous money offer for giving Derek to Kate and as he boards the carriage that will take him to Argent Manor, Derek tells himself that it’ll all be fine.

He won’t have the picture perfect love story he dreamed of, but then, so few Omegas actually do and he was a fool to ever expect anything different.

He figures he’ll give Kate two or three Alpha heirs and once he’s fulfilled his duty he’ll lead a quiet and peaceful life, watching his children grow up and spending his days reading in his parlor, walking the large grounds of Argent Manor, and occasionally inviting his Alpha into his bed.

It’s not a dream come true by any means, but he and his kids will never want for anything and Derek’s seen enough of the poor parts of town to know just how privileged he is.

 

Four years later, Derek spends his days reading in his parlor and walking the grounds of Argent manor, just as he envisioned.

What he didn’t envision, however, was that instead of the pitter-patter of tiny feet and laughter there’s silence in the halls of the manor and the only swell to his belly is the result of too many rich treats and not the growing heir of the Argent line.

At 21, Derek’s heats are regular and strong, hitting him between two and four times a year, but no matter the season or the amount of times Kate knots him, he never catches pregnant.

Kate has long lost interest in him and he barely sees her at all, as she spends the majority of her time going on elaborate hunting trips with Alpha noblemen and women from all over the country.

When she _is_ home, she might as well not be, her actions and words making it more than clear how unbelievably bored she is with Derek.

Derek tries to entice her at first, figuring that it’s his duty as an Omega husband to pleasure his Alpha, but Kate barely responds to him during dinner conversation and her visits to his bedchamber grow less and less frequent.

Sure, Derek realizes that he can’t regale her with tales of a great hunt and that no Alpha is particularly interested in the flowers of their garden or the great love stories that Kate’s library is filled with.

But it eats at him nevertheless, being reminded over and over again that his Alpha was only ever interested in his childbearing hips and seems to reject any attempt at getting to know the real Derek.

Derek doesn’t want to be reduced to his ability to produce an heir, especially since he remains barren heat after heat after heat. As time goes on, however, it becomes more and more difficult to escape the dark thoughts; the ones that tell him he’s a failure and can’t even perform the simplest of Omega duties.

At the same time, a hunger grows in him he can’t quite name, a desire for touch and companionship he will not allow himself to indulge in. He’s a married Omega after all; he shouldn’t be yearning for anything of such nature.

Time goes by, Kate is away for longer and longer periods of time, and Derek spends more and more time with his books in his patio, eating cream cakes that do not satiate his hunger and taking longer and longer walks in his garden to admire the flowers.

As the fourth anniversary of his mating night approaches, there are only two things that bring Derek any joy in his dull and lonely days.

Firstly, the news of Cora’s impending mating and the birth of Laura’s Alpha heir, his sisters’ happiness a soothing balm on his soul and a reminder that something good did come out of his mating with Kate.

Secondly, his short conversations with Stiles, a 19 year old Alpha who’s been working as their gardener for a year now and who’s transformed the garden into a colorful paradise.

The long list of Derek and Kate’s servants also include Scott, an Alpha in charge of Kate’s horses and dogs, quiet kitchen chef Beta Boyd, his Omega assistant Isaac, quirky Omega Erica, who’s Derek’s handmaid, and a haughty Beta named Jackson who is Kate’s butler.  

However, though Derek is fond of Erica, he’s not nearly as drawn to her presence as he is to Stiles’.

As the months go by, Derek’s walks in the garden take up more and more of his time, but he won’t admit to himself that he’s started seeking out Stiles’ company, the idea of cheating on Kate unbearable to his moral code.

And yet he becomes more and more drawn to this young Alpha, who’s smart and witty and sometimes seems to forget who Derek is, talking to him as if they were equals, as if they weren’t employer and employee, as if they weren’t separated by class and status.

Stiles’ lively stories of town gossip are the only solace Derek finds when his January heat once again passes without him having conceived and as he walks the empty halls of the manor at night he imagines all the servants’ pitying glances on him, aware that all of them are likely gossiping about his failure to be bred behind his back.

What he doesn’t realize, of course, is that Kate’s servants have been with her for many years and seen a lot more than Derek has.

While Derek believes the problem of his barrenness lies with him, his servants have witnessed enough of Kate’s Omega indiscretions to realize that the fact that she has no bastards likely means the problem lies with her.

All of them hold their tongues, though, afraid of what Kate will do to them if she should ever overhear such talk.

 

On the fourth anniversary of his and Kate’s mating night, Kate decides to host a large hunting party in their home, acting as if she doesn’t even remember the day’s significance.

Derek is a bit embarrassed but mostly he’s angry, more than fed up with Kate’s negligence and this life he’s leading.

He’s so angry that at first he mistakes the feverish feeling for righteous indignation, but when his belly starts twisting and his privates start throbbing, he realizes that he’s gone into heat a bit earlier than planned, right in the middle of Kate’s lavish dinner for her friends.

His heat is a mighty inconvenience to Kate, who has to keep up appearances and tend to her Omega instantly, but would rather get drunk with her hunting party instead.

She compromises by dragging Derek to his bedchambers and knotting him quickly and roughly, figuring it will take the edge off. The moment her knot goes down she leaves Derek with empty promises of returning later and Derek lasts about four hours before his heat once again becomes unbearable.

Feverish and aching, he stumbles out of bed and staggers through the halls, following Kate’s Alpha scent.

He tracks her to the very last room of the Manor’s East wing, where most of the hunting party is staying for the weekend, and something inside him snaps when he peaks through the barely open door and sees Kate pleasuring not one but four Omegas who are clearly prostitutes, all while being pleasured by another Alpha.

Derek isn’t an idiot, has suspected for some time now that Kate occasionally gets her pleasure elsewhere, but suspecting and knowing are two different things.

Also, finding out like this, abandoned by his Alpha during heat while she’s having an orgy on the other side of the manor, severs his last feelings of loyalty to her.

In his heat-feverish state, Derek tries to open the door to cause a scene, but before he can touch the handle a hand clamps itself on his mouth and pulls him back, dragging him all the way back to his bedchamber.

Derek tries to break free but the Alpha is stronger and it isn’t until he’s back in his chamber that the assailant lets go of him.

Derek whirls around, furious, only to freeze when Stiles is staring back at him, his eyes glowing red and his entire body shaking, clearly on the edge of his control.

“What …” Derek begins but Stiles cuts him off, his voice choked with barely controlled desire as he demands to know what the hell Derek was thinking, going out into the halls unprotected while at the pinnacle of his heat, with a house full of strange Alphas who wouldn’t hesitate to ruin him forever.

Stiles’ voice goes lower and lower as he rants about what could have happened if an Alpha with less control than Stiles had found Derek, Derek, who smells so damn good right now, so fertile, so perfect, so …

Derek cuts off his ramblings and kisses him.

Hard and deep, shamelessly rubbing himself against Stiles and feeling his entire being throb with need when Stiles’ straining hardness presses against his soft belly.

Stiles makes a desperate sound in the back of his throat, grabbing Derek’s shoulders and pushing him back, his pupils blown with desire when he tells Derek they can’t, that this is just his heat talking.

Derek shakes his head roughly, flashing his Omega gold eyes as the tells Stiles not to be a fool, that he’s wanted him a while now and that the only reason he didn’t act on it was his misplaced loyalty to Kate, an Alpha without honor who is about as loyal to him in return as one would be to a particle of dust.

Stiles still shakes his head, still can’t believe this is actually happening, and Derek, who lost his innocence and naivety a long time ago, despite his young age, decides to play dirty.

He lets his eyes flash gold as he trails his hands down his chest and belly, sliding them between this thighs and rubbing as he stares Stiles down, going breathless and needy as he asks if Stiles will abandon him in his time of need, too.

It’s designed to appeal to the provider in Stiles and the young virginal Alpha is overcome with instincts, no longer able to hold back.

When Kate returns in the morning, Stiles is long gone and so is the evidence of last night, courtesy of Erica changing the bed at the crack of dawn and Derek having washed every last trace of Stiles away, despite his instincts telling him to bathe in the Alpha’s scent instead.

Since heats only last 24 to 48 hours, Kate doesn’t become suspicious that the worst of Derek’s heat seems to have passed already.

She tries to kiss Derek and he turns his head away, still furious with her that she abandoned him during his heat.

Kate sighs, tells him he’s ungrateful and hysterical, and when her hunting party leaves that afternoon she goes with them, having Jackson inform Derek that she’ll be traveling to the other side of the country for six months.

 

For the next five months, Derek and Stiles have sex all over the mansion, never flaunting it but not hiding it either.

His servants, who’ve seen Kate neglect and cheat on Derek for four years now, are either looking away discreetly (Isaac), quietly approving (Boyd), all but cheering it with glee (Erica), torn between disdain at the aristocracy and amusement (Jackson), or fretting that Kate will find out and cut off Stiles’ head (Scott).

In hindsight, Derek is almost embarrassed that it takes him so long to figure it out, but he’s so used to not being pregnant after a heat that it never occurs to him that he is, his obliviousness lasting until he’s nearly twenty weeks along.

One afternoon, Derek finds himself craving the chocolate éclairs at the little bakery in the center of town and he decides to go out, calling for Erica to help him dress in his favorite outing outfit, a beautiful green corset that matches his eyes.

However, though the pants and shirt that accompany the corset fit him nicely as usual, the corset is suddenly much too small and no amount of Erica huffing and puffing behind him brings her any closer to fastening it around Derek’s waist.

Derek’s used to this being an uncomfortable process but now it’s actually painful and he tells her to stop after a few fruitless attempts, looking down his body and examining his bulging stomach with a frown, then looking up into the mirror and noticing for the first time how round he’s gotten lately.

He mutters that he might have to cut back on the cream cakes after all and wonders how come he didn’t even notice that he’s been gaining so much weight.

Erica snorts behind him and tells him he didn’t notice because she’s been secretly letting out his stays for the past two months.

Derek looks at her in the mirror, frowning when he notices her expression and asks why she’s smiling like a lunatic.

Erica reaches around him, pats his belly with a fond smile, and tells him that she disagrees about cutting back on the cream cakes. Instead, he should eat even more of them, because the baby really seems to like them.

For the first time in his life, Derek understands what people mean when they say someone goes weak in the knees.

A couple of hours later it’s nighttime and Derek’s been paid a visit by the town physician Doctor Deaton, confirming Erica’s claim that he’s with child.

When Stiles enters his bedchambers a little past nightfall, he finds Derek standing naked in front of his mirror, running his hands over his belly and examining it from all angles.

When he sees Stiles in the mirror he whirls around, glaring at his Alpha lover.

“Are you proud of yourself?” he asks, placing both hands on his abdomen to accentuate the swell and before Stiles can so much as say “Huh?” Derek has already herded him to the bed and pushed him down flat on his back, pulled down his trousers and climbed on his lap, grinding against him until the Alpha is hard enough for Derek to sink onto his erection.

Bewildered and aroused, Stiles tries to get a word in, but Derek’s in full on rant mode, riding him hard and fast as he growls about how all the Alphas in his life were sent to test him, how it’s unbelievable that fate would lead him from the arms of a cold and negligent Alpha into the warm embrace of the most oblivious Alpha in the history of humankind.

Stiles tries to gab for Derek’s thighs to slow his pacing but Derek grabs them and places them on his belly instead, letting out gasps and moans in between chewing Stiles out for not having noticed what he should have noticed months ago, wondering how it is even remotely possible that an Alpha would miss how good he’s bred his Omega.

Stiles lets out a shocked gasp but Derek isn’t done yet, proceeding to spew so much filthy breeding dirty talk that Stiles’ instincts pretty much override his shock and he comes so hard he almost blacks out, his knot catching inside Derek even though it’s very rare for an Alpha to knot an Omega without heat pheromones in the air.

Once he catches his breath again, Derek’s words and the feeling of his swollen belly under Stiles’ hands register with the Alpha all at once and he lets out a gasp, his eyes flying open, only to see Derek smiling and crying, his hands pushing against Stiles’ own.

Later, after Stiles’ knot has gone down and they’re cuddled up in bed, Derek’s feeling a bit sheepish over having acted like this but Stiles kisses his apologies away, reassures him that it’s normal for a pregnant Omega to act a little crazy every now and then.

There is no doubt in either of their minds that this is Stiles’ baby, not even a little, both of them can feel it deep down to their bones, and they spend almost the entire night talking, wondering what they’re going to do next.

Overcome with emotions, Stiles suggests running away but Derek gently shushes him, his voice calm as he proposes an alternative.

Years of being trapped in a loveless marriage with barely any contact have hardened Derek, turned him from an idealistic naïve Omega into a pragmatic realist who’ll do whatever he can to make his life easier.

He tells Stiles that running away will leave them destitute, shamed by society and with no hope of any future for either them or their baby, as not even Derek’s family would be willing to take them in if he causes such a scandal.

Instead, Derek suggests they keep things as they are, argues that Kate is rarely ever home anyways and that nothing will stop them from being a family for most of the year, safely cushioned by Kate’s wealth and the life Derek has become used to living.

The passionate Alpha inside Stiles wants to argue with him, but he realizes full well that Derek’s right, that their child is much better off being the heir to a sizeable sum of the Argent fortune than being the child of a disgraced Omega and a lowly gardener.

 

A month later, Kate returns to an uncharacteristically cheerful home, as all servants are happy for Derek that he’s finally carrying this long desired baby.

Bewildered, Kate seeks out Derek, who usually welcomes her in front of their home after she’s been away for so long but is now nowhere to be found.

When she finds him in his parlor, she’s stunned to see him lounging comfortably on an armchair, eating pudding and very obviously pregnant.

Derek’s voice is calm and measured as he informs Kate that he’s expecting her heir and Kate is almost too shocked to answer, having long given up on siring an heir even though she’s never said it out loud.

Kate’s silence lingers on and Derek raises his eyebrow, just a tad of sharpness to his tone when he asks, “Aren’t you pleased, my Alpha?”

That snaps Kate out of her stupor and she decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth, despite her ongoing confusion about how this happened after four years of fruitless attempts and even more years of sleeping around without ever leaving an Omega ruined with a bastard.

Once she’s gotten over the shock she goes out and boasts about her ‘heir’ all over town and Derek is relieved that she bought the lie so easily.

He’s less relieved about Kate suddenly rediscovering an interest in him, now that he’s big and round with her heir, but whenever Kate tries to be affectionate he shuts her down, making it clear that he’s not interested in sex while he’s delicate, thank you very much.

Kate shrugs it off and does what she normally does, going out on the town and smelling like other Omegas more often than not when she comes home.

Meanwhile, Stiles sneaks into Derek’s bedchambers every night and it turns out that Derek is very much still interested in having sex with the Alpha he loves, almost right until the day he gives birth to a handsome Alpha boy.

Derek's labor is long and painful and he wants nothing more than to have Stiles there with him, but Kate is waiting in the next room and so Derek has to make due with holding on to his Omega father and Erica's hands instead. 

Stiles, meanwhile, is in agony that he cannot be with Derek, each pained scream tearing him apart from the inside out, and it seems like an eternity has passed until the soft cry of a newborn rings through the hallway.  

Kate is so pleased about the baby being an Alpha that she doesn’t put up too much of a fight when Derek asks that the baby be named John, after his beloved grandfather.

Of course there is no John Hale in Derek’s lineage and Stiles, who lost both of his parents when he was young, is overcome with emotions when he holds his boy for the first time after Kate has finally left Derek's chambers. 

Stiles almost breaks down when he learns that his son is named after his late father and then he kisses Derek softly and gently, careful not to jostle him since he's very sore and achy still.

The baby snuffles contentedly, held by both its parents, and it breaks both Stiles and Derek's heart when the Alpha has to steal away in the early morning hours.  

The first two months after John’s birth are hard on Derek and Stiles, since Kate insists on staying home and inviting her friends almost every day to show off the strong healthy baby her Omega birthed.

It’s difficult for Derek, who’s yearning for Stiles to hold him as he feeds John and rocks him to sleep, and it’s even more difficult for Stiles, who has to keep himself busy with garden work almost the entire day so as to not think about another Alpha’s paws all over _his_ son.

Derek keeps reassuring him that Kate will lose interest, soon, however, and his predictions come true when John goes through a bout of colic when he’s three months old and Kate tolerates the wailing for all of two days before she packs up and flees on another extended hunting trip.

For the next two years, Derek and Stiles’ happiness with their baby is occasionally interrupted by Kate, who comes home for a few weeks every now and then to fawn over the baby and parade him around town and then leaves again for a couple of months at a time.

Stiles struggles whenever Kate is home but he comforts himself with the knowledge that John smiled for _him_ for the first time, that _he_ was the one who saw him learn how to crawl, that _he_ heard his first word, and that _he_ saw his first steps.

Derek weans his son just before his second birthday and when his next heat hits him a month later, he’s fertile once more and conceives again, having been visited by Stiles after Kate left his bedchambers.

A little more than nine months later, Derek gives birth to identical Omega twin girls, whom he names Claudia and Clementine, after Stiles’ late mother and his dearly missed baby sister, who died of the cough when she was but four months old.

Kate is not nearly as interested in her Omega offspring as she was in John and that’s alright with Derek, since his girls strongly favor their Alpha daddy in looks and he’d rather Kate not pay too close attention to them anyhow.

One year and a half later, Derek is once again delivered off a healthy baby, this time a beautiful little Alpha girl he names Annaleigh, who looks almost exactly like him.

Kate is very pleased that she’s now sired an heir and a spare and she pays a visit to her father and convinces an ailing Gerard to sign over a significant amount of land to her two Alpha offspring, so both of them will be wealthy later on and there won’t be any hassle about who inherits the mansion.

She argues that she’ll just marry off her Omega children and give them a small dowry, but Alphas need a comfortable cushion to find themselves a good Omega match and she wants to make sure both her Alpha son and daughter have the same chances.

Gerard agrees with her reasoning, but he refuses to list Kate’s name on the document that would allow her to be in charge of the money until the children come of age.

Though he’s near death, Gerard is as sharp as ever and he’s been paying attention to the gossip in town, to the rumors of his daughter partying it up with prostitutes and hunting buddies on the regular.

Kate is furious when she realizes Gerard’s precaution and does not tell Derek about this, keeping the document safely hidden in her rooms.

 

Meanwhile, the status quo at Argent Manor is starting to heavily weigh on Stiles’ heart.

He’s got an Omega he loves with all of his being, four beautiful children he’d die for, and the family life he’s always dreamed of for the better part of the year, their happiness by no little means assured through the pact of silence the other servants have made with him and Derek on the matter of the children’s true paternity.

However, it’s getting harder and harder for him to ignore Kate touching Derek when she is home for once, harder and harder for him to see her interact with his precious children, who are calling her Mama because they don’t know any better, because they love Stiles as their favorite ‘uncle’ but not as their ‘daddy’, a precaution Stiles and Derek had to take to ensure they wouldn’t be found out through the innocence of a child.

Derek acknowledges his Alpha is struggling and he does feel bad about it, but he also knows that the only solution to this situation is Kate’s death.

He spent four miserable years being loyal to her and suffered under her coldness and cheating ways, but she’s never laid a hand on him in fury and she does provide for him and the children financially, so even though it would be easiest he knows in his heart she does not deserve death.

When his son is 5, his twins are 3, and his baby-girl is a year and half, Derek goes into an unexpected early heat and gets pregnant with his and Stiles’ fifth child, finding out he’s once more carrying three weeks before Christmas.

Unlike his first three pregnancies, Derek struggles in the first trimester, vomiting multiple times a day and being bedridden for days at a time, his nausea hitting a peak on Christmas Eve.

They’ve been snowed in for the better part of December and Kate hasn’t been able to escape on a hunting trip, so she’s been there to witness Derek’s struggles, forcing her to suddenly have to pay attention to ‘her’ children.

In between the kids running all over the manor and Derek throwing up his guts and constantly smelling like sweat and sick, Kate quickly loses her patience with this ‘family life’ of hers and starts coming up with reasons that require her presence in town, including the fateful night of Christmas Eve, when she falls into old habits.

When the bells for the Christmas Eve service toll that night, half the town sees Kate drunk as a skunk in the gutters in front of the tavern, her knot still buried in an Omega prostitute as they are sleeping off their drunken stupor in the snow.

 

It’s the biggest town scandal of the decade.

An Alpha cheating on their Omega with a prostitute? Distasteful, but not really unusual.

An Alpha cheating on their pregnant Omega with a prostitute? Very distasteful, but also not unusual.

An Alpha cheating on their pregnant Omega and getting drunk and caught with a prostitute on the Lord’s birthday? Absolutely unacceptable.

Derek isn’t so much angry about the cheating, he’s got no moral high-ground here and as far as he’s concerned, the more Omegas Kate fucks the less she comes seeking attention from him, so he’s all for her moving into the brothel, actually.

What he _is_ angry about, however, is the utter humiliation he’s subjected to when he goes into town at the end of January, finally able to leave his sickbed.

It’s in the pitying glances of the baker’s wife, the snickers that follow him around town, the muttered insults under breaths, the insinuations that he wasn’t good enough to satisfy Kate, the derisive comments about his beloved children’s unsavory lineage.

When Derek comes home he is fuming and for the first time in their marriage he raises his voice at Kate, yells at her that she’s disgraced him and their children and he wants a divorce.

Kate raises her voice, too, demands to know who he thinks he is, and Derek gets right in her face, his eyes flashing as he roars that he’s the one who birthed her heirs.

Kate can’t tolerate such disrespect and she raises her hand and slaps him right in the face.

It’s not a hard slap, but the surprise of it makes Derek stagger backwards, almost makes him fall over.

A second later there’s a roar and Derek hisses in alarm when he sees that Scott can barely contain Stiles, who’s roaring and flashing his eyes and trying to get at Kate.

Kate whirls towards him, her mouth opening and closing, a sudden realization crossing over her face.

Before she can say anything, however, Boyd and Jackson are already hauling her away, ignoring her demands to be let go.

Their society is not one that’s too hung up on Omega rights, in general, but slapping an Omega while he’s pregnant is considered unforgivable and Kate knows as well as everyone who witnessed it that she’s just made a serious mistake, one that could really cost her.

Boyd and Jackson confine Kate to her quarters for the night and deadbolt the door, telling her they’ll let her out after she’s cooled off in the morning.

When they hurry back to Derek’s chamber they find him sitting in an armchair looking shaken, with Stiles checking his face for bruising every couple of minutes.

The rest of their most trusted servants are standing around them, including Scott, Erica, Isaac, and Lydia, the latest Omega addition to the staff who was hired to teach the children a little over a year ago.

No one is sure how to proceed but they all know that something must be done, not just because of the scandal and Kate raising her hand to Derek, but also because of that look of realization, which escaped no one in the room.

The servants and Stiles are in agreement that Kate needs to go but no one has any idea how to make that happen, since Derek’s glare becomes terrifying every time someone hints at a more final solution to the problem.

Fate is kind that day, however, as Derek’s uncle Peter chooses that very moment to pay his nephew a visit.

An Alpha in his forties with no mate or children but a love for partying that eclipses even Kate’s, Peter is the black sheep in the Hale family, the one no one really talks about at family gatherings.

Peter’s always been fond of Derek, however, and he’s coming to see how the Omega is doing following his mate’s scandal.

When he hears what Kate has done, Peter drunkenly declares he’ll challenge her to a duel, to restore Derek’s honor and avenge him for the slap.

Later that night, Derek pays Kate a visit, unbeknownst to the others, who’d have surely tried to talk him out of it.

He tells her that Peter is planning to duel with her in the morning and Kate freaks, just as Derek predicted.

Kate has hunted with Peter plenty of times in the past and she knows as well as Derek does that Peter is an excellent shot, that he never misses a target and has survived multiple duels at this point.

They look at each, neither having to say what they both know: if Kate duels with Peter, she’ll die.

Derek offers her an out, then. Tells her that she can avoid certain death if she leaves and never comes back.

To ensure Peter’s silence, Derek will settle his latest gambling debts and they’ll spread the news that Peter killed Kate in a duel all over town the next day.

Kate, meanwhile, can start fresh somewhere far away, where no one knows of her long list of scandals, freed from the family life she never truly wanted and the burden of children she doesn’t really care for.

Hell, she can take all the money for all Derek cares … he just wants her gone.

Kate is quiet for a long time, looking at him calculatingly, almost as if she's never seen him before.

Then she marches over to her drawer, pulling out the contracts that declare John and Annaleigh the rightful heirs to a fortune.

She hands the papers over to Derek, tells him that she’ll take her entire inheritance with her but that Derek doesn't have to worry, because he will be left with more money than he’ll need in ten lifetimes and he and the children will never want for anything.

Not quite able to believe his luck, Derek watches her pack as many things as she can carry on her own, then accompanies her down to the stable, where she saddles her favorite horse.

He watches her as she mounts the horse, a part of him unable to believe he is about to be free off her just like that, another part of him growing more and more indignant on behalf of his children.

Kate is about to exit the gates when he calls out “Don’t you want to at least see them one more time?” 

Kate turns around slowly.

She looks him straight in the eyes.

Smiles coldly.

Her last words to Derek are: “Why would I. They were never mine.”

Then she leaves.

Derek watches her figure disappear in the darkness, suddenly feeling faint as all the stress of the past weeks and years falls away from him, like a massive boulder that was resting on his chest and he can now finally breathe freely.

He can feel his knees go weak but before he can worry about actually fainting a warm set of arms closes around him, large, gentle hands cupping his belly.

“Finally!” Stiles whispers.

Derek exhales.

Then he turns around and rests his forehead against Stiles, breathing him in and knowing that things will finally be perfect.

The next day, Peter leaves with a large sum of money in his pocket and a smug grin on his face.

A week later, Derek plays the part of the grieving pregnant widower and hides his face behind a black veil during the entire funeral service and wake, lest someone see him smile.

Two months after that, his children stop asking if Mama is coming back, their questions born more out of curiosity than longing for the cold Alpha they’ve barely seen during their short lives.

Yet another month later, a heavily pregnant Derek receives a visit from Chris Argent, now the sole heir of the Argent fortune since Gerard died a couple of months before Kate left.

There’s a question in his eye that Chris doesn’t ask as he signs over a generous sum to Derek, so that he’ll be able to provide for his and Kate’s four children and their unborn baby.

Derek wonders if Chris knows about the papers sitting safely in study, then dismisses the thought, his instincts telling him that Chris knows exactly what has been going on and does not care in the slightest.

Two weeks after that, Derek gives birth to a gorgeous little Omega boy, whom Stiles names Henry and who is the last of their children to carry the Argent name.

Derek marries Stiles when Henry is eight months old, which is still a bit early considering that Kate ‘died’ only a year ago, but about as long as Derek can take waiting before doing what he’s wanted to do for the past seven years.

The town gossips extensively.

The town gossips even more when Derek is delivered off a bouncing Alpha boy only five months after the wedding.

 

_Epilogue_

Ten years and almost as many children later, Derek and Stiles’ oldest son is about to turn 18 and preparing to move to the big city to attend university, paid for by the generous inheritance left to him and his siblings by ‘Grandpa’ Argent.

To celebrate John’s admittance to the prestigious school, the ever-growing Stilinski family goes out on the town for a nice last family outing before he leaves the nest, joined, of course, by their faithful servants, who’ve had families of their own in the years since but remain loyal to Derek and Stiles.

Derek is now 39 and Stiles is 37 and Derek swears up and down that his belly has swollen with child for the last time, though no one takes his threats all too seriously, since he also swore this very same thing the last three times and his Alpha’s gaze on him is as heated now as it was when they were 19 and 21.

After walking around in the market square for a bit Derek has to sit down to rest his back and feet, smiling contently and caressing his belly as he watches his beloved Alpha and his dearly beloved children oooh and aaah over the bakery’s display.

There’s a cough next to him and when Derek looks up he recognizes old spinster Harris, who was particularly gleeful about Derek’s humiliation back when Kate was caught with the prostitute on Christmas Eve.

Harris makes some small talk about the nice weather and then directs Derek’s attention to Alan, his eldest official child with Stiles.

Harris’ tone is rather snotty when he muses that it is simply remarkable that Alan not only looks like the spitting image of his Alpha father but also favors his oldest brother, the late Kate Argent’s Alpha heir.

Why, if you didn’t know, you’d think that _Stiles_ was John’s father, too, since the boy is looking more like Stiles with each passing year.

Derek looks at him.

Considers.

Inhales.

Smiles.

He's still smiling when Stiles comes over and kisses him breathless. 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will probably be the second version of the Mafia!AU. Proooobably.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: The "one-time thing with a stranger" part of this prompt is going to be an actual fic one of these days. Stay tuned :).


End file.
